falling for cake
by she wears a mask
Summary: a romance that is based around the magic of cake


The funny thing about cake is that it no matter how many times you tell yourself that you don't want it somehow it still gets eaten. It has a sort of magnetic field attached to it, so that as you walk past it, it grabs you and doesn't let you go until you've devoured it. It is a drug that picks you up when you're down and takes you away to a far away land, but then as soon as the cake is gone, you are left with a feeling of guilt. "Why, oh why did I eat that piece?" you find yourself wondering. And then back you slide to that unforgettable state of depression. The cake becomes your most hated and feared friend. Though it comforts you through those hard times, it then turns on you and makes you feel so small inside. 

Lola was a girl who loved cake. She loved everything about it, the sight, the smell, but most of all the taste. She loved the way it melted in her mouth and sent tingles through her body. How it put her on a fast moving roller coaster and made her feel like she was flying. However, afterwards she would always come crashing down. Lola was a happy-go-lucky sort of person. She lived in a small city apartment and loved it. She would often sit and look out of her window at the crowds of people hurrying about, just watching them, and trying to put them somewhere where she thought they belonged. While watching them curiously she would dream of crazy scenarios where she would meet and talk to them. Lola was a very dreamy person. Sometimes she would just let the days run away without even noticing, being too busy doing nothing, if that makes sense. She would spend whole days, simply wandering around the city, admiring and fantasizing about things. She was a hopeless romantic. Whenever she would read a romantic novel she would get overly emotional and wish that it was her who was in the book. She also had a thing for fictional characters. It was the way they were always so perfect, so kind, and gentle, funny, sweet and sexy. Why she couldn't find someone real like that was a mystery to her. 

***

It was a miserable day outside. Lola was once again sitting at her window, watching. Only today it wasn't with as such curiosity. Outside it was dark and depressing; the rain was coming down with such ferocity that you could almost hear each single drop as it smashed against the pavement. People were scattering all about the place, running into unused bus shelters, hovering under trees, not that that was protecting them in any way, but then most people aren't overly smart. Silently Lola was laughing at them. While she was placed snugly inside with a piece of cake, they were out there drowning. 

Outside there was a man who had captured Lola's attention. He was walking down the road as though everything was normal, like it wasn't even raining. He had a sort of spring in his step, the one which people often get when they are excited. Lola watched him intently. He was striding along; to Lola he looked like he was off in his own little world. She laughed when he accidentally stumbled into a street light, but he didn't even seem to notice. Lola was amazed, transfixed on him, there was something there about him that held her. Before Lola realised what she was doing, she found herself closing her door and stepping outside into the rain. She tightly pulled her jacket in towards herself and took a deep breath. "What am I doing?" she thought. Quickly she started off after the man. It was so unbearably cold outside that Lola had lost all sense of feeling; her nose was experiencing a tingling sensation and had started running uncontrollably. But for some strange reason that Lola was unaware of, she had to keep going, there was something there that had grabbed her and she wanted to know what it was. 

***

Cake was the one thing that would never fail to solve a problem, it was a thing that people could share, and it was the starting point of all pointless conversations. However this was only the case if it was used wisely and appropriately, otherwise it could also be the one thing that could end a conversation before it had even started. 

Lola had now followed the man whose name she knew not, for quite a while. Together they had entered various shops; they had stopped and looked at a group of entertainers who were trying very unsuccessfully to continue on with their act in the rain. Although Lola felt as though she knew everything about the guy, she in fact knew absolutely nothing. She hadn't spoken a word to him, except for when she tried to apologise for intentionally bumping into him, however she had only managed a half mumble which sounded more like she was some crazed girl talking to herself. But now they had stopped. The man entered a small little coffee shop, he walked in with such purpose and Lola loved it. She was going crazy, falling for a guy she didn't even know. "God this is worse than falling for a fictional character" she thought. Nevertheless she wandered helplessly in after him. 


End file.
